walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: No Man's Land
The Walking Dead: No Man's Land is an official mobile game produced by Next Gameshttp://www.nextgames.com/ and based on AMC's The Walking Dead. It was released on 27 September 2015 for iOS and 28 October 2015 for Android. Gameplay You control a group of survivors with your only objective being to keep them alive. Decisions for food, water, and shelter will be made with life and death consequences. Sacrifices will be made and tough choices lie ahead as not everyone will make it out alive. Additionally, you must solve strategic puzzles all while building your group and developing a safe refuge. Some of the features included are weekly challenges, story missions, outposts (PvP) and much more. Characters Survivors *Angie *Ann *Bud *Curtis *Greg *Hazel *Joel *Katie *Ken *Louis *Pete *Tim *Wanda Heroes *Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) **Shooter *Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) **Hunter *Glenn Rhee (Steven Yeun) **Scout *Maggie Rhee (Lauren Cohan) **Hunter *Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) **Shooter *Michonne (Danai Gurira) **Warrior *Carol Peletier (Melissa McBride) **Scout *Merle Dixon (Michael Rooker) **Shooter *Philip Blake aka The Governor (David Morrissey) **Assault *Abraham Ford (Michael Cudlitz) **Assault *Morgan Jones (Lennie James) **Bruiser *Sasha Williams (Sonequa Martin-Green) **Hunter *Tara Chambler (Alanna Masterson) **Shooter *Rosita Espinosa (Christian Serratos) **Assault *Eugene Porter (Josh McDermitt) **Bruiser *Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) **Bruiser *Gabriel Stokes (Seth Gilliam) **Scout *Aaron (Ross Marquand) **Shooter *Paul Rovia aka Jesus (Tom Payne) **Warrior *Dwight (Austin Amelio) **Hunter *Ezekiel (Khary Payton) **Warrior *Jerry (Cooper Andrews) **Warrior *Rufus (Created by Chris Hardwick) **Assault Character Types Each and every survivor in The Walking Dead: No Man’s Land bears the scars from life and death struggles. Form a group and train them to fight with scavenged and improvised weapons. Use their individual skills to navigate deadly missions and do whatever it takes to stay humans. There are six types of characters (as of 2/29/16), all with unique weapons, armor, and skills. Learning their abilities well is essential in order to complete missions efficiently and with minimal damage. Each character class also has their own special ability, called a Charge Ability. "Charge Abilities become available when a survivor has killed enough walkers to charge their ability - usually three being the exception and only needing two kills. When available, the Charge Ability bar under the survivor's portrait in the combat screen glows green. Tap the bar and then target a walker or an area, depending on the ability, to activate."Found in the help menu within "The Walking Dead: No Man's Land" mobile game. |-| Bruiser= As crowd control experts, Bruisers are unfazed by large groups of walkers. They carry blunt, heavy weapons that inflict maximum damage to everything within striking distance. |-| Shooter= Trained to kill, Shooters have what it takes to finish off wounded enemies with a single shot to the head. Pistols and revolvers are their weapon of choice, a possible throwback to their lives before the epidemic. |-| Hunter= Hunters keep cool, taking out enemies from distance with perfectly aimed bullets. Scoped and long range rifles are their speciality - the more powerful and accurate, the better. |-| Assault= Using suppressive fire, Assault specialists mow down crowds of walkers in one burst. They won’t accept anything less than heavy fire power, using a variety of semi-automatic rifles to maximum effect. |-| Warrior= Silent, stealthy and lethally accurate, Warriors are highly trained killers. They make a personal connection to their sword and become masters of cutting down walkers before they have even been detected. |-| Scout= The Scouts are swift movers who specialize in single target strikes. Armed with little more than a blade or screwdriver, they are able to inflict critical brain damage upon their enemies - human or otherwise. Rarity "Each time a survivor appears (new gear, as well) they will have a grade of rarity. The higher the grade, the more powerful they are but this also affects how often you'll encounter them. This is shown by the amount of stars and color. There are five grades of rarity in the game:" * Common (1 star, gray) * Uncommon (2 stars, beige) * Rare (3 stars, green) * Epic (4 stars, blue) * Legendary (5 stars, gold) Grade will also affect the number of times you can upgrade them and the level of the survivor's specific traits. Traits Main Article: Traits Viewing Traits Visit the survivor menu and select a character. On the right of the screen you'll find a survivor's traits with the required level. Tap on the trait to find out how it benefits your survivor. Character Levels Missions Main Article: Missions Story Missions The main story begins on the road to Terminus, where a small group of survivors manage to escape. Together they must fight walkers through the total of 14 episodes of story missions and weekly guild challenges for allied players, which add a social dimension to the game. Trained by Daryl Dixon, your group will fight the walker menace and save other survivors from Terminus to the Prison. Each title below is referred to as an Episode within the game. Each episode usually contains 5-7 missions that must be completed in order. # Road to Terminus # Military Rations # Prison Voices # Shadow of Eden # American Pastoral # Lakeside # Proving Grounds # Rendevouz with Eden # The Pursuit # Escape Distractions # The Descent # Black Forest # The Factory # The Church Each Episode is replayable upon completing all missions, and each playthrough gets harder than the last. Once this feature becomes available, a symbol will appear next to the title and you will be able to replay all missions within that episode. Exploration Missons These are stand alone missions that can be played without interfering with the story of a particular episode and are a great way to gather much needed resources and gear. Each one has a recommended level, so pay attention when choosing your mission. There are three types of exploration missions: # Resource: by completing this mission type, you will be guaranteed resources as a reward (the mission is shown with a can of tomato soup) # Experience (XP): '''by completing this mission type, you will be guaranteed XP as a reward (the mission is shown with an image similar to a sheriff badge) # '''Equipment you have an increased chance of finding equipment in the reward chests at the end of the level (shown with a wrench and knife, and is tinted red compared to normal missions) *Levels of weapons and quantity of resources/XP received is determined by the recommended level. Screenshot of Episode 11 map on IOS, displaying both exploration missions and a story mission. Resources Main Article: Resources Camp Main Article: Buildings Guilds Main Article: Guilds Weekly Challenges Main Article: Weekly Challenges Achievements Main Article: Achievements Daily Quests Main Article: Daily Quests Outposts Main Article: Outpost Gallery Wd-walkingdead nomansland icon.png Woman in No Man's Land.jpg Walkingdeadnomansland.jpg Man in No Man's Land.jpg TWD NML.jpg No Man's Land.jpg The-walking-dead-no-mans-land-03-630x492.jpg The-walking-dead-no-mans-land-02-630x473.jpg ThCUGJIKDR.jpg NML 1.jpg NML 2.jpg NML 3.jpg NML 4.jpg Videos Trailers The_Walking_Dead_No_Man's_Land_Mobile_Game_Trailer|Teaser Trailer The Walking Dead No Man's Land Mobile Game|Trailer Aggregate Scores 4.7/5 on Google Play and iTunes - Apple. References *Official Website External Links *No Man's Land Wiki Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise Category:No Man's Land